1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a sewing machine, more particularly of a sewing machine which tucks in tucking ends of sewing materail, transfers these tucked portions, and sews them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to sew portions of material to be sewn including tucking ends, it is generally known that the tucking ends are first tucked in, and these tucked sewing portions are then transferred to a sewing device for sewing them.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, a waist belt 2 of jeans 1 is sewn on a body 3 in the following way. First, a long, narrow strip of material for forming the waist belt is folded double with its lower edges being turned in, and the entire periphery of the waist of the body 3 is inserted between these double folds. Then, an upper section of the waist belt 2 and a section where the waist belt 2 is superposed on the body 3 are sewn with thread 4, 5, respectively. In such a condition as illustrated in FIG. 1, both end portions of the waist belt 2 at the front of the jeans remain as portions to be sewn 2a, with tucking ends 2b which are not yet sewn extending from the end portions of the body 3 where a fastener 6 is attached.
For sewing each portion to be sewn 2a of the above waist belt, the tucking end 2b is first tucked into the inside of the waist belt 2 along the direction indicated by the arrows in FIG. 3. In this case, this tucked portion is such that it extends beneath the portion to be sewn 2a of the body 3 for forming a tucked sewing portion 7. A side edge 8 of this tucked sewing portion is arranged to be parallel with a side end 9 of the body 3. Then, the border of the tucked sewing portion 7 is sewn with sewing thread 10 over a U-shaped sewing sewing region which is denoted by a reference numeral 11 in FIG. 3. Thus, the waist belt is sewn onto the body so as to complete the jeans.
Conventionally, tucking the tucking ends of such a waist belt 2, transferring the tucked sewing portions to the sewing device, and sewing these tucked portions have been done by hand.
However, when the tucking, transferring, and sewing operations are performed by hand as mentioned above, there have been caused such problems that the operations are not only complicated but also tediously long in being performed. In addition, there has been caused another problem that these operations require a high level of skill, which inevitably results in an increase in the cost of such clothing articles. Because the material is very heavy duty, the tucking operations for jeans is extremely difficult, and there has been a resultant labor problem that the operators suffer from inflammation of the tendon sheaths, etc.
The present invention intends to solve the problems inherent in the conventional performance of such operations as described above by providing a sewing machine which can automatically perform the tucking, transferring, and sewing operations.